Dark and damp
by Tenshi Lain
Summary: En la oscuridad de aquel tenebroso corredor, los pasos de un ser desconocido se aproximaban inexorablemente... [OneShot]


**Dark and damp** (Oscuro y húmedo) 

By Tenshi Lain

_Notas en tinta china:  
_Estos personajes no son míos, son de Maki Murakami (la cual me estrangularía por escribir esto :P) Solo lo hago por perversa diversión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El hueco sonido de pasos resonaba en aquel oscuro e interminable corredor. Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba caminando por aquel oscuro lugar. Pero por el cansancio que sentía, debían ser varias horas. Mirase donde mirase todo era pared sin puertas ni ventanas. El suelo estaba enmoquetado con una raída y polvorienta moqueta que hacía mucho había perdido su color original. A cada paso que daba escuchaba el crujido de la podrida madera que había debajo.

Hacía frío, la piel de sus desnudos brazos estaba erizada y helada. Se rodeó con ellos en una señal de autoprotección. No sabía donde estaba. Era un lugar totalmente desconocido... ni siquiera recordaba como había llegado hasta allí. Tan solo tenía la vaga sensación de que debía de irse antes de que algo pasara.

Dio un paso... y otro... y otro... y otro... y otro... y otro... y otro... y... Su corazón dio un brinco al notar algo. El sonido de sus pasos daba un doble eco... pero el segundo era diferente... Eran los pasos de otra persona.

Intentó volver la cabeza, pero algo le decía que no lo hiciera, que no mirara atrás... que siguiera adelante ignorando aquellos pasos.

Así lo hizo por varios minutos, pero a cada momento la opresión en su pecho crecía, la angustia y el desasosiego empezaban a apoderarse de él. Su corazón desbocado dolía por las fuertes palpitaciones, parecía que se fuera a romper en cualquier momento por el trepidante ritmo.

Los pasos seguían detrás de él y aquel oscuro pasillo parecía no tener final. Por un momento incluso pensó que en realidad no se desplazaba, que sus pasos no se movían del mismo punto... Una pisada de más se escuchaba a cada paso que daba. Quien quiera que lo siguiera se acercaba lentamente...

Ya no soportaba más aquella tensión. Sus ojos humedecidos amenazaban con estallar en llanto. Pero se aguantaba. No podía mostrarse débil ante quien fuera que lo acechaba. Sería fuerte, no se amedrentaría, seguiría adelante...

Entonces los pasos dejaron de escucharse. Él fue reduciendo su marcha, mientras aguzaba el oído intentando captar cualquier ruido. Solo se escuchaba su propia agitada respiración. Finalmente se detuvo ¿lo haría¿se atrevería a mirar hacia atrás? No debía hacerlo... pero...

Lentamente giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda, los golpes secos de su corazón al bombear dolían y retumbaban en sus tímpanos ensordeciéndolo... cerró los ojos un instante y los volvió a abrir.

Nada.

A su espalda no había nada. Oscuridad en la que se perdían las paredes y el suelo del corredor. Suspiró aliviado y volvió la vista al frente. Su garganta se secó de golpe y sus ojos se abrieron espantados.

No podía seguir adelante, de la nada había surgido una pared que bloqueaba el paso. Eso era imposible, hacia a penas unos segundos delante de él solo había pasillo y ahora no podía seguir... sintió una leve brisa en su mano derecha y al volver la cabeza se encontró ante una oscura y sinuosa cortina que ondeaba mecido por aquella brisa desconocida.

La miró con desconfianza ¿La atravesaría? No le inspiraba mucha confianza aquel camino.

De pronto escuchó un gran estruendo, como si algo muy pesado cayera al suelo y pasos que se acercaban rápidamente. Se escuchaban más lejanos que los anteriores, pero también se podía apreciar que cada vez estaban más cerca.

Pisadas que resonaban con fuerza entre las oscuras paredes, el escandaloso crujir del suelo de madera.

Cada vez se acercaba más. Miró alternativamente la cortina y el oscuro corredor por el que se aproximaban los pasos. No tenía más salida. Estiró la mano y apartó la sucia tela, pero detrás solo había otra igual. Su corazón dio un vuelco al encontrar otra más detrás. Cada vez que apartaba una se encontraba con otra. La desesperación empezaba a dominarlo y aquellos pasos seguían acercándose.

De pronto notó como las cortinas se enredaban en su cuerpo aprisionándolo y asfixiándolo. Le costaba respirar y a penas podía moverse en aquel mortal abrazo. Forcejeó intentando deshacerse de aquellas ataduras, pero cuanto más se movía más lo estrujaban. Y los pasos seguían acercándose inexorablemente... pronto lo alcanzarían.

El pánico recorría su venas llegando a cada célula de su cuerpo. Debía huir, debía alejarse. No tenían que alcanzarlo o si no...

De pronto el suelo se desvaneció y se sintió caer en el más absoluto vacío, mientras las húmedas telas trataban de asfixiarlo.

. ¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

El golpe seco contra el suelo le dejó sin aire por unos instantes. Movió los brazos desesperadamente intentando deshacerse de aquello que lo aprisionaba. Los pasos volvían a acercarse, tenía que huir...

Lo que lo cubría fue arrancado de un tirón y Shuichi se encontró ante unos ojos gatunos que conocía muy bien.

. Maldito criajo ¿qué horas te crees que son? No puedes ir dando esos gritos a las tres de la mañana. Los vecinos acabarán llamando a la policía.

. Yu... Yu... ¿Yuki? - tartamudeó confundido apoyándose en sus codos para quedar sentado.

Miró a su alrededor aun tembloroso y de inmediato reconoció el lugar. Era el salón del piso de Yuki. Shuichi estaba tirado en el suelo entre el sofá y la mesa baja, con una manta enredada en las piernas. Lo único que alumbraba la estancia era la luz proveniente de la puerta abierta del estudio del escritor y la pantalla del televisor que solo mostraba la nieve eléctrica.

. ¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo? - preguntó Yuki mientras iba a encender la luz. Frunció el cejo ante lo que vio.

La mesa baja estaba llena de bolsas vacías de patatas fritas, gominolas, pipas, caramelos y todas esas porquerías dulzonas que tanto le gustaban a su amante. Un par de botes vacíos de cola y una botella de agua que se había volcado derramando su contenido por toda la mesa, el suelo y a juzgar por las pintas del pelirrosa, sobre él.

Entonces sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el mueble del televisor, fue hasta él y vio que había una película en el reproductor de vídeo. Al lado estaba la funda de la misma. La cogió y leyó el título.

. ¿No habrás estado viendo esta película?

. Eeeh... puees... ¿si? - dijo encogiéndose un poco ante la dura mirada que le echó el rubio - Es que hay que devolverla mañana o nos pondrán recargo. Y como tú estabas tan ocupado con la entrega de este mes... sabía que no querrías verla conmigo... y Hiro me había dicho que era muy buena... y no quería devolverla sin haberla visto... además, hasta Suguru la ha visto y eso que es mucho más cobardica que yo... porque aquella vez que...

Yuki, ya hacía rato que había dejado de escuchar el monólogo del cantante. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y retiró el flequillo. Maldita la hora en la que le permitió coger aquella película.

Pensó que si le alquilaba algunas, lo tendría entretenido algunas horas y así él podría trabajar en paz. No se dio cuenta de lo que había cogido el pelirrosa hasta que llegaron a casa. Le había advertido que no la viera, que le causaría pesadillas... pero no le había hecho caso y ahora estaría al menos una semana despertándose a media noche gritando.

. ... y entonces claro... tenía que aprovechar que era el último día que la tendríamos... pero como llegué tarde de trabajar no pude ponerla cuando aun era de día y...

. Basta - dijo Yuki en un tono tan cortante que el chico se calló al momento -. Es tarde y yo aun tengo que terminar un par de páginas. Recoge todo eso y vete a dormir - se dio la vuelta en dirección a su estudio, pero sintió un tirón en la parte trasera de su camisa. Al mirar por encima del hombro vio a un muy apenado Shuichi que lo miraba con ojitos tristes.

. Es que me da miedo quedarme solo... está muy oscuro...

. Pues enciende la luz - contestó intentando reanudar la marcha, pero un par de finos brazos le rodearon la cintura.

. Por favor, quédate conmigo Yuki... solo un rato... hasta que me duerma.

Yuki suspiró derrotado ¿Como resistieres a una súplica así? Metieron toda la basura en una bolsa, limpiaron la mesa y el suelo y Shuichi se cambió de ropa. A Yuki le hizo gracia la forma en la que Shuichi abrió el cesto de la ropa sucia: como si temiera que le fuera a saltar algún monstruo de su interior.

Después fue corriendo hacia la cama y se lanzó al lado de Yuki mirando con desconfianza los bordes de la cama. El escritor lo observaba con un cigarrillo en los labios.

. No te va a salir una mano de debajo de la cama que intente estrangularte ni nada así - le dijo expulsando el humo.

. Nunca se sabe - murmuró Shuichi mirando con atención cada rincón de la habitación.

Yuki apagó el cigarro en el cenicero de la mesilla de noche. Estiró el brazo y rodeó la fina espalda de Shuichi atrayéndolo hacia si. El chico dio un leve respingo ante el contacto, pero se dejó guiar hasta quedar con la cabeza sobre el pecho de su amante.

. Gracias Yuki... - suspiró con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

. Duérmete...

FIN

Je je je... ¿Qué os parece mi pequeña historia de terror? Bueno tal vez no llegue a tanto, pero bue...

Leí un fanfic en el que también aterrorizaban a Shuichi y me entraron ganas de escribir algo así (llamadme caprichosa si queréis XD)

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escriviéndolo (Solo tardé una tarde, no me lo creo ni yo O.o)

Matta ne!


End file.
